chakatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhiannon
Rhiannon is an Eponid, an hermaphroditic race genetically engineered from human and equine stock. Appearance Rhiannon is an Appaloosa-based Eponid; hir coat is primarily chestnut, with light cream 'paint' on arms and legs. Shi keeps hir auburn hair roughly cropped at collar length and tends to have a rather windblown look. Shi is quite fit, having a gymnast or dancer's build. Hir dress is usually casual and predominantly blue. The only jewelery shi wears is three plain gold bands around hir tail, which is the same colour as hir hair. Background ''See also Eponids Rhiannon was born Caitrin Lily Tulloch and raised in Ireland. On coming of age, she opted to join the Federation Marines as an officer candidate, eventually graduating and assuming her duties as a junior officer. She did well, particularly in unarmed combat and was selected for Special Forces training which was slated to take place at a Marine facility in Australia. Enroute, she was captured by a criminal organization to be retrovirally engineered into a new species of morph. Shi was the first Eponid to escape captivity and with the help of the Melbourne branch of the Double-H club, instigated the police investigations on Earth into another recurrence of genetic engineering and creation of slave races. As a slave creature, shi had been given the name "Red"; but Francine Lapin and the other staff of the Double-H felt it was unsuitable to keep calling hir by that name, and since shi displayed an affinity for Celtic music, dubbed hir "Rhiannon." At the time of hir escape shi had no memory of who shi was and it required therapy and the intervention of skunktaur healers to establish hir previous identity and uncover hir past. In the end, when the investigations and court cases had come to an end, shi and many other Eponids felt a need to make a break from Earth. Their story had been sensationalized in various media; they had drawn the unwelcome attention of various human supremacy groups; many of them had found it difficult or impossible to take up the threads of their previous lives, Rhiannon among them. Accordingly, shi organized the exodus to Chakona of all of hir new kindred who felt the same way. Talents Rhiannon has an E2 empathic rating (2.8 specifically), however it is a send-only capability. She has no ability to sense other's emotions. Family & Associates Starblaze '''Starblaze' is Rhiannon's first mate. Shi was in the same 'stable' as Rhiannon before the latter's escape. Shi is petite and entirely black save for white 'socks', 'gloves' and a white, star-shaped blaze on hir forehead that spreads up into hir hair. The blaze continues through hir hair and also appears in hir tail. Starblaze has borne Camille, sired by Celine. Celine Celine is Rhiannon's second mate; the two did not meet until after their emancipation. Shi is coloured generally like a bay horse. Celine has borne Ruth, sired by Rhiannon, and sired Camille on Starblaze. Blackie Blackie was in the same 'stable' as Rhiannon, and was murdered by hir owner shortly before Rhiannon's escape. Boots Boots was in the same 'stable' as Rhiannon. Strike Strike was in the same 'stable' as Rhiannon, and was killed in the accident that freed Rhiannon. Princess Princess was in the same 'stable' as Rhiannon, and was killed in the accident that freed Rhiannon. Ruth Ruth is one of the first naturally born generation of Eponids. Hir sire is Rhiannon, hir dam is Celine. Camille Camille is one of the first naturally born generation of Eponids. Hir sire is Celine, hir dam is Starblaze. Raindancer Raindancer met Rhiannon shortly after the exodus, and has borne an as-yet-unnamed filly sired by Rhiannon. External Links Rhiannon's Double-H profile on www.chakatsden.com Category:Eponids Category:Double-H Club members Category:Star Fleet personnel Category:Author Avatar